Broken Pieces
by CGandJaz
Summary: edited-Claudia has been known to break everything she touches, but what if there was someone to pick up the pieces. Lucky/Claudia pairing. One Shot. possibility what will happen to Lucky if Niz is discovered? Please Read and Review.


XX Hey thanks for reading everything has been edited so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. Enjoy.

**Broken Pieces**

"Nikolas…"

Lucky paused outside the door of his brother study. _Unbelievable._ He heard another lusty sigh from the love of his life. Pushing the door open, barely an inch, he felt enraged. His ex-wife with his brother. He watched her nails rake down his brothers back. _No!_ He stumbled away from the door fighting the sickness gathering in his throat. The primal sound of passion followed him out as he stumbled past Alfred. He didn't look back.

Claudia had had it, Johnny was being ridiculous. He refused to accept her phone calls; instead he was lying up with two bit Bensonhurst whore. Claudia didn't bother to knock instead she twisted knob and shook her head. _Dumb broad lives alone in such a dangerous city, but never locks her door._ Claudia didn't make it too far. There on the floor was Olivia, only the back that Claudia saw wasn't John's, it was her husband's. Pain, regret, heartbreak were immediately followed by rage. Whether it was because her husband was having an affair, or because this stupid bimbo had disrespected her brother, she couldn't say.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Oh God" Olivia grabbed the throw off the couch and clutched it to her chest.

"Claudia, what are you doing?"

Derringer in one hand aimed straight for Olivia; she wasn't sure when she'd grabbed the gun.

"What I'm doing here?" she fought the emotion clouding her throat "What am I doing here? I think the better question is why are you here banging this slut."

"Claudia you know…"

"I know what" her aim shifted to Sonny "I lost our son. You said that you wanted to make things work. I come here looking for my brother only to find you here with this piece of trash."

"Put the gun down" Sonny said trying to remain calm.

Claudia shifted her aim once again. "I should just shoot it off" she said referencing his family jewels. "But I knew this would happen. I saw it coming. I told John that this slut was after my husband, but I knew despite your denial that she and you were banging like bunnies behind my back."

"It's not..."

"Don't" Claudia left putting away her gun and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Lucky had had far too many and wasn't ready to stop anytime soon. Why Jake's? He thought that if he got drunk enough he'd forget her. He wouldn't see the woman he loved making love to another man. He wouldn't feel the blade that his brother had lodged into his back. Never-not in a million years- had he thought that Elizabeth would hurt him this much again.

"Coleman! I need a drink. Vodka"

Lucky turned to see the dark mafia princess herself; the only spot of color were the heels. He looked and couldn't help but admire her ass, as she leaned over the bar and helped herself to some of Coleman's finest. _Those heels are deadly._

"Like what you see?"

"You're not my type."

"Is that right?" Claudia sashayed to his side and ran her fingertips across the curve of his jaw appreciating the 5 o'clock shadow.

"I don't date criminals."

"I'm not looking for a date."

"I'm not interested."

Claudia smiled. She loved a challenge. "Don't tell me you usually go for the doe eyed innocent type. She's probably the one who broke your heart."

"You don't know what you're taking about."

"Oh, I now your type. You're a good guy. She was a good girl; you saw yourself together forever. Only the halo she wore was really a crown of thorns. Am I right?"

"Maybe."

"Well I'm definitely not a good girl." Claudia leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, temporarily leaving Lucky speechless. Then he started to return her kiss.

"Not bad for a good guy."

Lucky knew she was poison, but he needed the high she provided. She could be his escape. "Coleman, get us a key" he said looking her in the eye. She smiled and made her way toward the back.

Claudia opened her eyes only to close them. The sun was too bright. Her mouth was dry. She needed an aspirin. Shifting she noticed the weight thrown over her waist and realized that she wasn't in bed alone. _Not again. _She slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake the man beside her. He shifted and she froze, but he didn't wake she was left staring at an eagle covered back. Gathering her clothes, nearly tripping over a empty Grey Goose bottle, she dressed and left.

Lucky awakened at the sound of the door closing. Lifting his head then burying it back into the pillow, he knew that he had drunk too much last night. Red high heels, little black dress hitting the floor. Flashes one by one then he remembered her. The Zacharra. Sonny's wife.

"Claudia" her name from his lips followed by the memory of Elizabeth saying 'Nikolas'. Once again he was angry, but at least now he was functional.

**Two months later**

"John I don't know why you took her back." Claudia was waiting on her test results in an exam room at General Hospital, while chatting with her brother.

"Claudia I don't want to hear it, Olivia and I are fine. She and Sonny were just… Just a weak moment."

"John, I thought you were smarter than this. That cougar is not for you. She's only using you."

"Whatever Claudia. Why did you call me?"

"I…I'm at the hospital John."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried I may be pregnant"

"Why do you keep trying to force a baby on Sonny? You're pissed that I forgave Olivia, when you did the same thing with Sonny."

"It wasn't deliberate. Not this time…Listen I have to go" Rising and facing Dr. Lee, she asked "So what do the results say?"

"Congratulations, Mrs. Corinthos."

"Thanks, but it's Zacharra now." After scheduling a follow up with Dr. Lee, Claudia returned to her apartment. Sonny had finally let her get the rest of her things last week. He'd thought to bribe her with power, but she was done. She was worth more than anything he'd ever given her.

Lucky still couldn't get that night out his mind. Claudia Zacharra-Corinthos had left her mark. Elizabeth and Nikolas took three weeks to tell him the truth. They lied to him, he knew that he and Liz weren't where they should have been with their renewed relationship, but after what happen with Jason and Jake he never believed that she would deceive him like that again. In his bed one week, then his brother's the next, her halo was tarnished. Sam had said that no one in this town saw the real Elizabeth, but now Lucky counted himself among the few to know that she was a whore with a halo. He would always be there for Cam and Jake, but Elizabeth was another story. He was done playing the fool.

Talk around the station was that the Feds had managed to infiltrate the Corinthos-Morgan organization. Lucky was looking forward to the take down. Then he thought of her. He knew that her father was a psychotic mess and so was her brother. Just thinking about how Johnny treated Lulu set his teeth on edge. But Claudia seemed scared, vulnerable. He'd seen her walking by the dock a few times, but never talked to her. Lucky didn't want to make the same mistake twice. She was a mobster, he was cop. It was hard enough having a con man for a father, but Claudia would shatter his world.

**Four months later**

Sonny was insisting on a paternity test. The arrogant bastard. She told him numerous times that the kid wasn't his, but all he heard was 'his'. Claudia was determined to be healthy. She had a driver, two permanently placed guards, and Dr. Lee on speed dial. She ate her veggies and got plenty of rest. This baby would be born healthy. Too bad she couldn't remember what the guy at the bar looked like. Not that she couldn't hold her liquor but compiled with bleeding emotions she couldn't have cared less who he was, just as long as she wasn't alone.

Lucky couldn't believe what Lulu had told him; Dominic Perelli was a Fed. His sister didn't know where her loyalties lay, but Lucky was sure of his. Jason had been there for Elizabeth and had done right by Jake, but he was a killer. Killer's belonged behind bars. Claudia was a one night stand, a criminal. What happened to her was her own fault. None of his concern. So why was she all he could think of?

"I get it Sonny. I know he saved Morgan, but you don't know him"

"He's proven himself Claudia"

"Fine. I'm tired of arguing with you. Dominic is bad news, one of my father's men. You shouldn't make him privy to the organization's inner dealings"

"Just forget it. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"What ever, I have an appointment I have to get to."

Claudia stepped off the elevator and rushed right into Detective Spencer.

"Pardon You"

"Claudia." The sound of her name from his lips the stubble on his jaw. Claudia shook away the memory.

"Is there something you want to say Detective?"

"You're pregnant."

"Am I? Who knew?" She said resting her hand on her protruding abdomen.

"How far along are you?"

"Why?"

"Curious"

"Well if you must know I'm about twenty four weeks… I mean 6 months."

"Oh."

"Look I got to get to my appointment was there something else?"

"No. I should get back to the station."

Claudia was excited. Her baby boy was perfectly healthy. Nurse Webber helped her off the exam table.

"Thanks."

"You okay."

"Yeah just a bit dizzy."

"Oh that's normal just rest here a moment." Claudia looked at Nurse Webber a bit surprised by her kindness, but instead of pushing the issue she remember that the nurse was detective Spencer's ex.

"Hey you were once married to Lucky, right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I was just wondering does he have any tattoos?"

"Yeah an eagle. What makes you ask?"

"He just seems like such a stickler for the rules. I didn't think he was the tattoo type. It seems like I was wrong,"

Lying in bed unable to find a comfortable sleep position, Claudia ran a hand over her stomach.

"Well, baby boy, I figured out who your daddy is. His name is Lucky- Detective Lucas Lorenzo Spencer. I know, how did mommy manage to sleep with a cop? I'm not sure what I'm going to do what if he puts two and two together… What am I saying; the PCPD never solves a crime. Rumor has it that Lucky Spencer is not the brightest bulb.

That would mean if I keep quiet, I may not have to share you. Then again you do deserve a dad. And he has two sons, so you'd have brothers. I don't know, baby boy. I just don't know."

**Two months later**

Lucky and the rest of the PCPD shared a toast. The feds had arrested Sonny, Jason, Spinelli, Johnny, Claudia, and many more. The Corinthos Morgan organization was destroyed. The look on Sonny's face as Dante Falconeri/Dominic Perelli slapped the cuffs on his wrist had been well worth not being the one to bring down Port Charles' number one crime family.

"Lucky, one of the suspects wants to talk with you."

"Which one?"

"Claudia Zacharra" Officer Jones said.

Lucky entered the interrogation room. The drab blue didn't suit her.

"You wanted to see me." Claudia looked up at Lucky, her tear-filled eyes causing his heart to clench.

"I need your help"

"You're not going to get it."

"It's nothing illegal. It will not affect your job."

"What is it?" He asked sitting down across from her.

"My baby… I need you …I need you to keep him safe."

Lucky's mind rushed he'd thought that it was possible, but he just… No he had to be missing something.

"Why me?"

"If not you then my uncle or Carly will end up with him, or maybe he'll go to the state. I don't know."

"You still haven't given me a sufficient answer."

"He's yours. He's your son. You can do a DNA test if you want but … Jake's… He can't be Sonny's after the last pregnancy he went safe sex crazy. So it can't be his."

"Nothings 100%"

"So you don't want him"

"That's not what I said. I'll do it… I'll take care of him"

"I'll send my lawyer over with custody papers. It will be for joint custody."

"I still plan to get the paternity test."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, besides, I may still be able to take care of him myself. This is just a precaution."

"Is that all?"

"No, do you know how Johnny's doing?"

**Five years later**

Lucky carried his four and half year old son, Zachary Lorenzo Spencer, through the gates of Pentonville Women's Prison for their bi-weekly visit to Claudia. Black hair, blue eyes- Laura's eyes, Zach was the perfect blend of Claudia and Lucky.

"Mommy!!" Zach yelled as he ran to is mother.

"Hey Sweetie" Claudia said wrapping her arms around her son and gathering him into a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good. Daddy and Grandpa Luke took me, Jake, Spencer, and Cam camping."

"Really did you have fun?"

"Uh huh Nicolette couldn't go 'cause she's a baby"

"Hey Lucky."

"Claudia." Standing she looked at him.

"I don't get a hug?" Lucky pulled her into his arms and surprised her by kissing her. Over the years they'd talked and gotten to know what made the other tick. "Who is Nicolette?" she whispered.

Flashing dimples Lucky responded "My niece, Nikolas and Liz's kid. She's almost two now."

"Oh. I guess I forgot."

"You doing okay?"

"I still haven't had to shank anyone if that's what you're asking?"

"That's good. John's sentence was shortened he should be out in a year or so."

"What about Sonny?" She asked knowing that Jason had only had to do a year because he had covered all his bases. No one could ever pen a murder on him and Sam had Alexis representing him. She was good. Jason and Sam had gotten married just after his release.

"Diane's tried another appeal, but Dante managed to get his mother to take the stand on what happened to Karpov?"

"Olivia testified against Sonny?"

"Yeah, I thought I told you this last time… Anyway Lulu and Dante threatened to deny her visitation to her grandchildren if she didn't."

"Well that's all good news, but I have better news."

"I'm not agreeing to conjugal visits." _Sex in a prison was not something he wanted to experience._

"You don't have to. I'll be home with you in as little as three days."

"How?"

"Louise is one hell of an attorney." Lucky kissed his wife again only to pull back when Zach hit him.

"Mommy are you coming home?"

"Yes big guy in three days. I'll finally get to tuck you in."


End file.
